fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Punishes Johnny Test
In Johnny Test's Room Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were making Sister Marrying Brothers Story when Suddenly Flynn and Rapunzel Stormed into Johnny Test's Room and he realize Rapunzel was marrying her own brother, Rapunzel and Flynn Glared at Johnny Test and Wakko Warner "Why were you Making Stories of Me Marrying My Own Sister?" Flynn Rider Demanded "Because I Diced to do watch ever i want" Johnny Test Said "Yeah I Agree With Johnny" Wakko Said "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, JOHNNY & WAKKO!" Rapunzel Shouted "Sisters Marrying Brothers is Not Part of a Life and It's Against the Law." Rapunzel Said "No Sisters Marrying Brothers is Against the Law" Johnny Test Said "Yes it is, Sisters Don't Marry Brother and you're evil as Mother Gothel!" Madison Cried "Come On Flynn Do You Like Sisters Marrying Brothers?" Wakko Asked "Nope, You're Evil as Rasputin and Gaston!" Skunk Cried "For your Punishment Johnny and Wakko you don't get anything from your favorite shows and movies, No Aladdin Trilogy, No The Rescuers Series, No Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, No Peter Pan Series, No Sleeping Beauty, No Enchanted, No The Fox and the Hound Series, No Bambi Series, No Pinocchio, No Fantasia Series, No Skunk Fu!, No The Amazing World of Gumball, No Animanics, No The Lion Trilogy, No The Little Mermaid Trilogy, No Mulan Series, No The Hunchback of Notre Dame Series, No Cinderella Trilogy, No Johnny Test, No Yogi's Gang, No The Princess and the Frog, No The Road to El Dorado and No Batman (1966) Shows Because you too are grounded" Rapunzel Said "No Rapunzel, Flynn Please give me back my favorite movies!" Johnny Test Shouted "Johnny I'm Going to Called Madison & Gumball to keep an eye out for you while Flynn and I will Sell Your Movies and TV Shows and we're going to buy The Land Before Time Movies 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Rapunzel Said "No Please Don't Buy The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Johnny Test Cried "I Don't Want to Watch The Land Before Time Movies Because Sharptooth Gives me Nightmare!" Wakko Cried "I Don't Care, you can't Make Sisters Marrying Brothers You Could Get 30 Years Behind Bars." Flynn Said "Rapunzel, Flynn What's Going On Here?" Gumball Asked "Johnny Test & Wakko Warner was making Stories about Sisters Marrying Brothers and I Don't Marry my Own Sister." Flynn Said "Yeah for there Punishment They Don't Get any Movies and TV Shows That they had seen, what will they get any Movies and TV Shows That they hadn't seen." Rapunzel Said "Okay Flynn and Rapunzel, Gumball and I will keep an eye out for them while you sell the movies that they have seen and but the movies that they haven't seen." Madison Said Meanwhile in The Video Store "Welcome to the Video Store My i Help You" The Video Manager Said "Yeah we like to see the movies and tv shows that Johnny Test & Wakko Warner have seen." Flynn Said "And We like to Buy The Movies and TV Shows That Johnny Test & Wakko Warner Hasn't Seen." Rapunzel Said "Okay that would be $60.00" The Video Manager Said "All Yours" Flynn Said "Thank You and have a good After Noon" The Video Manager Said "Would you mind tell Johnny Test & Wakko Warner that they can't do Batman (1966)?" Rapunzel Asked "Sure i'll tell them that they can't" The Video Manager Said "Thank You" Rapunzel Said Meanwhile at Johnny Test's House "Gumball, Can you make me Marrying Mary?" Johnny Test Asked "Nope You Don't do Sisters Marrying Brothers" Gumball Said "Flynn and Rapunzel are here Gumball." Madison Said "We're Back and we brought The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Flynn Said "You See These? These are new Movies and TV Shows for to watch" Rapunzel Said "Oh No!, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" Johnny Test Screamed "Don't Force Us to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 and all other movies that we haven't Seen!" Wakko Warner Screamed "You Herd Rapunzel and Flynn, They warned to watch new Movies and New TV Shows for you." Gumball Said "Until you Promise not to do Sisters Marry Brothers." Madison Said Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were very upset about new movies and new tv-shows for them to Watch, and they stared crying. "So Flynn you do think if they broke the promise not to do Sisters Marrying Brothers" Rapunzel Asked "Yep, If They broke the Promised they will still watch new movies and new tv shows" Flynn Said Category:Being Punished